


For the love of Newtmas

by naynay_of_house_gay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Changing Perspectives, Come Swallowing, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naynay_of_house_gay/pseuds/naynay_of_house_gay
Summary: The glade is a dangerous place, everyone kept saying it, but Thomas never listened. Newt made it his mission to keep Thomas out of trouble, after all he did love getting himself into dangerous situations.





	For the love of Newtmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I've been MIA for about a year now so I have not been writing any fic so I apologise if my "creative writing" is shit haha. 
> 
> I decided to get back into fic after watching The Death Cure - specifically after a certain event (if you've watched the movie you know my pain and what I'm talking about). But I'm back now to write some Maze Runner fics to help ease my pain, because never have I felt so sad in my life. It was literally the saddest moment of my life! So let's go on the road to recovery together.
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of the story! 
> 
> Love you guys xx

The glade is a dangerous place, everyone kept saying it, but Thomas never listened. Newt made it his mission to keep him out of trouble. After all Thomas did love getting himself into dangerous situations, and breaking the rules.

“Tonight we are going to forget all our problems and have fun. And no fighting with Gally!” exclaimed Newt

“Seriously?” Thomas responded. “How is this supposed to be fun?”

“Just shut up and drink”

As the night went on, the Gladers continued to party. It wasn’t long before Newt and Thomas were standing at the fire, the two boys couldn’t help but laugh at themselves as they tried to dance, but they didn’t care. Thomas looked over and saw Gally in his usual spot, in the circle taking on any guy who challengers his strength. But he could tell that everyone was having fun, he just didn’t know why he couldn’t.

“What are you looking at shank?” Thomas heard Gally shout from a distance. Thomas stared at Gally, his face growing bright red. Thomas still hated Gally, how someone could be so stubborn and well…just a down right asshole. 

Newt noticed Thomas staring and quickly nudged the boy on the shoulder to draw his attention.

“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to just ignore him and have some fun” Newt said

Thomas knew he was right, since he came into the maze he felt very close to Newt, he would always look out for him and be there to talk to. Thomas wanted to finally have fun and spend time with Newt, without the regular drama and jobs.

A few hours past and the Gladers had slowly moved off to bed, it was late and the fire had started to die down. Thomas and Newt were the only ones left by the fire, both boys were exhausted from the wild night.

“So, did you have fun at least Tommy?” Newt asked

“Yeah I did…ah thanks Newt” Thomas said softly

“Well we should head off to bed, you wanna come stay with me tonight?” 

“Of course” replied Thomas. 

Thomas and Newt both looked at the ground and smiled, neither of them knew why, but they weren’t gonna question it.

Both teens started moving for Newt’s hut, his position in the glade gave Newt pretty awesome benefits like his own sleeping area.

“I guess you being second in charge has its privileges” Thomas chuckled

As they walked into the hut Thomas couldn’t control it any longer, it was now or never. He quickly grabbed Newt and pulled him into his arms, his lips pressed against his. Newt didn’t resist, he moved his hands along Thomas’ arms, feeling his strong muscles. Newt wanted more, he went further into the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore Thomas’ mouth. Both boys couldn’t help but moan, they both wanted this ever since they first laid eyes onto each other.

Thomas pulled off of Newt’s lips and pushed him down onto the bed. He loved the sight before him, Newt was driving Thomas mad and he loved every moment of it. As Thomas kneeled onto the ground, he started undressing the teen, he wasn’t gentle or taking his time, the excitement was too much, but neither of them minded. 

Newt laid back enjoying Thomas’ hands run over his body, taking off every bit of fabric. He couldn’t wait until Thomas was where he really wanted him.

“Wow” Thomas gasped as he revealed Newt’s throbbing cock. Before Newt said anything, Thomas lowered his head down and started running his tongue over the head of his dick, causing Newt to moan in absolute pleasure.

“Tommy, please” Newt begged, he couldn’t express how much he wanted this. How much he needed this. Thomas couldn’t hold back any longer, the teen finally stopped teasing and lowered his head back down onto the his dick, slowly working his tongue around the tip. He loved the sound of Newt moaning for more, he could feel the exciting building in his own pants.

Thomas began bobbing faster on Newt’s cock, making sure to wet every inch of his long member before deepthroating it in all its glory. Newt looked down at Thomas, who looked so beautiful with his lips around his cock. Thomas began whimpering, moving his hand over to his pants and quickly removing them.

Newt was amazed when Thomas’ cock swung out of his pants. The teen couldn’t look away from it, so many things were happening he didn’t know what to do. He had just one thought, Thomas is absolutely perfect.

Thomas loved that Newt was watching him worship his cock, he began stroking his cock and groaned in pleasure. Without warning Newt pulled Thomas off his cock and onto his feet, leaving Newt on his knees and eye level with Thomas’ hung dick. 

He could see the precum leaking from the tip, he licked his lips and looked up at Thomas. Newt slowly moved his mouth towards Thomas’ dick, making sure to keep eye contact with the teen the whole time. Newt almost came when he saw Thomas throw his head back in awe. This only encouraged the teen to go faster and work his long shaft with his tongue.

Thomas grabbed Newt’s hair and pulled him down further onto his cock. He could hear the teen chocking on his hard dick, but he loved it. Newt began sucking faster while moving his hands along Thomas’ balls, the teen started shaking controllably. 

“Newt” Thomas gasped

Newt knew exactly what that meant, but he didn’t stop. He wanted Thomas to know he was gonna take all of him, no matter what. The teen moved his hand down to his own cock and began jerking it hard, he loved the feeling of Thomas’ cock deep down his throat.

“FUCK, NEWT!” exclaimed Thomas. 

Newt could feel Thomas’ hot cum shoot into his mouth. He loved the way he tasted, both teens eyes met as Newt began to swallow the huge load Thomas just fed him. 

Newt began to groan and without warning the teen shot his load all of his bare chest. Causing the teen to collapse to the ground weak. Completely drained, Thomas gave a subtle smile at the boy who was now smiling and softly laid beside Newt.

Newt burrowed himself into Thomas’ arms and held him tight, never wanting to let go. 

“I love you Tommy” said Newt as he gripped tighter around the boy.

“I love you too”

They both drifted off to sleep, not knowing what the future held, but they both knew more than anything that this felt right, and they weren’t going to give it up without a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, more Newtmas will be coming in all shapes and sizes!


End file.
